


Evan The Greaser And His Gang Of Misfits

by Nerdstablook13



Category: Dear Evan Hanson - Fandom, The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdstablook13/pseuds/Nerdstablook13
Summary: Connor, Alana, Evan and Zoe are all out for a night of fun but Evan is a greaser and Connor is a soc





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I had this dumb idea after reading a book “The Outsiders”, what if Connor Murphy was a soc and Evan Hanson was a greaser? Anyway it was something fun that I thought I’d share so enjoy this little one off thing. (Ps if any of you haven’t read The Outsiders, I would highly recommend looking into it)

Alana and Connor walked in front of Evan and Zoe with their arms linked. He wore a hardened expression but still held a soft heart that only those close to him knew about. No soc or greaser in their right mind would come between him and his girl so Alana couldn’t help but smile and feel safe with her arm intertwined with Connor’s. Connor had a reputation to uphold as a soc but he wasn’t gonna let that stop him from having a fun night with his friends. Evan, on the other hand was a greaser but wasn’t as tough as most but Zoe was. Being Connor’s sister and all, she learned a thing or two about how to take care of herself. With that, Evan walked with his hand in Zoe’s as she wore his jacket all throughout the night.  
“Are you guys gonna tell us where we’re heading soon or what?” Zoe finally said breaking the silence.  
“Don’t you trust us? We told you we’d give you ladies a treat tonight and what’s the fun if it’s not a surprise?” Evan said in reply. He may not have been as tough, but he sure was smooth.  
“It better not be anything dangerous, I don’t want to get in trouble because of you two again.” Alana chimed in.  
Connor gently touched her chin and guided her gaze to meet his. “I’m not gonna let anyone touch that pretty face of yours, don’t you worry.” Alana smiled and nodded, and with that the four kept on walking in content silence.


	2. Date With the Soc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Alana go out on their first date and both are pretty nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what happens when your friend asks you to write the fluffiest fluff you can think of? This happens apparently. This probably takes place before the first part so enjoy some more awkward dorks being cute

Connor and Alana sat on the hood of Connor’s car on a nice summer night. They had gone out to see a movie together but Alana wasn’t quite sure how to feel. She turned to Connor who wore such a tough expression as he faced the movie with a cigarette in his mouth. She knew a much softer side of him but you could stare at him all day and never know it. He wasn’t much of a talker but was still the one who had asked her out and she couldn’t have been happier about it but still she couldn’t help but feel a bit of doubt about their night together. She knew that Connor had a reputation of going on many dates with a 90% chance of heartbreak afterwards and that made her uneasy.  
“You having a good time, Alana?” She heard Connor say which snapped her back to reality. He stared at her with a look of almost concern.  
“Oh yes, yes I am, thank you. It’s a great movie.” Alana replied taking a sip from her soda. Connor rubbed the back of his neck and threw away his cigarette bud.  
“You know I’m real glad you agreed to join me tonight, I wouldn’t have been here with anyone else.” Connor smiled as he looked into her eyes, not a cheeky smile like she’d seen on him, but a real, and warm smile. Alana blushed as she looked into his eyes, they held such sweetness and sincerity that made her smile back and she quickly put her drink down.  
“Oh thank you, I was so glad you asked me.” Alana said pulling her knees to her chest. When she turned back to the movie, she felt something draped over her shoulders. She turned to Connor who was no longer wearing his jacket and even in the dim light, he seemed to have a nervous expression.  
“You, um, seemed cold, so you can take my jacket if you’d like.” Connor said quickly turning back to the movie.  
“I was kinda cold, thanks.” She wanted this moment to be real but she couldn’t be sure unless she asked. She took a deep breath a spoke again. “Look, I know that you’ve been on lots of dates with girls and it usually ends with them hurt and I don’t-“  
Connor cut her off by gently holding her chin and turning her toward him. He looked into her eyes not saying a word for a few seconds. “I know you’ve heard a lot about me but you’re different then the others. I won’t hurt you like that. I promise you I won’t.” Alana couldn’t help but smile a little.  
“Is that what you tell everyone?” Alana quietly asked. Connor slowly leaned in close and kissed her while gently holding her head and pulled back.  
“No one else has been this special to say it to. I promise, I won’t hurt you.”  
Alana gave a small laugh and hugged Connor close and rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. “Thank you for tonight, I’m having a great time.”  
“How bout I take you dancing tomorrow, it’ll be even better than tonight.”  
Alana laced her fingers with Connor’s free hand. “Promise?”  
“Promise.”


End file.
